The Frosty
by sugar freak
Summary: This is based on a true story about what happens when you eat a frosty at Wendy's after 10:00pm. it's dedicated to the Taft Middle school Science Olympiad team! Enjoy!


**Shippo, Sugar freak, and the Frosty**

Hello! I am back with another story!

Inuyasha- joy to the world.

Sugar freak- be quite! Any who this is just gonna be a one shot ok. And believe it or not this is based on a TRUE story. That's right. This is based on a true story! I was going to put this up the day before our science Olympiad team went to Akron regional, but….we have had some "problems" with the team and I am dedicating this to ALL science Olympiad team members, even those who quit. And for those of you who quit, PLEASE COME BACK! WE NEED YOU! AKRON IS IN LESS THAN TWO WEEKS! And now that I'm done begging, I give you, based on a true story, Shippo, sugar freak, and the frosty.

* * *

This takes place in modern time. Shippo and sugar freak, who are best friends are riding in a school bus coming back from there science Olympiad competition. (For further info on Science Olympiad go to (take out spaces) w w w . s o i n c . o r g ) however they had LOTS of sugary candy before they got on the bus. And it is about 10:00 at night.

* * *

sigh _why did I even let them go into that candy store?_ Thought the poor science Olympiad coach, _now they will be hyper the whole way home!_ (And any of you who live in Ohio they live in canton and they were at Columbus so it's a long drive for a hyper person) 

Shippo and sugar freak were screaming in the back of the bus and making strange faces out the window at the passing cars. One half of the team was playing poker for candy, (they were smart and did not let sugar freak and Shippo join them) and the other half of the team was asleep. Or at least trying to go to sleep.

"Looky at the pretty shiny stars!" Said sugar freak "hey Shippo? Do you know that teacher peoples say there is pretty pictures in the pretty stars?" (Translated: hey shippo? Did you know that the teachers said that there are constellations in the stars?)

"No, I no know that!" came Shippo's reply "lets looky for some!" (And they are talking weird because they are EXTREAMLY hyper)

"Okay day!" said sugar freak as she looked out the window

"Hey! I see pretty picture!" said Shippo "looky!"

"Where?" asked sugar freak

"See! There! It's big cookie!"

"Oh! Big cookie!" (There really isn't a big cookie but they are hungry and want more sugar)

"Ya ya!" said Shippo "big cookie!"

"Looky! Looky! Said sugar freak "happy candy!"

"ya ya! Happy candy too! And yummy icey cream!"

"Yummy icey cream! Yeah!"

"Oh no!"

"What Shippo?"

"EVIL CARROT OF DOOM!"

"AHHHHH VEGETABLES!" they both screamed as the jumped to the other side of the bus.

One of the team members who was trying to sleep yelled "Mr. Lewis! When are we stopping for food!" (Mr. Lewis is the poor science Olympiad coach)

"As soon as we find a place to stop." Came the coaches reply "and I hope we find one soon!"

Little did he realize as he was talking Shippo and sugar freak had seen a Wendy's sign out of there window.

"FROSTY!" yelled sugar freak happily!

"Frosty?" asked Shippo

"Ya! Ya! Frosty! Chocky icey keem that very yummy and good! (chocolate ice cream)

"Ya! Frosty good!" said Shippo "me wants frosty!"

And then the two started chanting "ME WANTS FROSTY! ME WANTS FROSTY!"

"ARGGGG! OK! PULL INTO WENDYS!" yelled Mr. Lewis

"Right away sir!" said the bus driver as he turned in to Wendy's

"YEAH!" yelled Shippo and sugar freak as they jumped out of the school bus window and ran to the Wendy's (the poor poor Wendy's.)

"FROSTY!" they yelled as loud as the could to the poor Wendy's worker (and I don't own Wendy's sadly. I also don't own frosty's (sniff!) or Inuyasha or shippo.)

"Ok! 2 frostys. Will that be all?" said the Wendy's worker

"FROSTY!" they both yelled again

"Ok 4 frostys. Will that be all?"

"FROSTY!

"Ok 6 frostys. Will that be all?"

"THAT'S ALL!" yelled Mr. Lewis as he ran into the restaurant "NO MORE FROSTY'S!"

"Ok sir! That will be $6.22 kids." (And I have no idea how much real frostys cost)

"Here money mister!" they said as they gave him the money

"Ok and here are your frostys! Have a nice day err night!"

"Don't worry I won't" said Mr. Lewis as he watched sugar freak and Shippo suck down their frostys.

"FROSTY!" they both yelled as the ran around the restaurant like maniacs "FROSTY! FROSTY! FROSTY! (Remember people this is based on a true story)

The rest of the team at there meals in peace. Well almost. Sugar freak and Shippo were now running all over singing

"DON'T WORRY! BE HAPPY NOW!"

And all of the other costumers had left the restaurant LONG time ago.

Finally they caught Shippo and sugar freak and the bus driver, Mr. Lewis and ½ of the team had to lead them back to the bus so that they did not get run over by a car.

The team then only had to put up with there hyperness for another hour before the both had worlds LAGERST sugar crash. Then when the got back home they dragged sugar freak and Shippo out of the bus and in 24 hours they were just fine!

* * *

Sugar freak- ok that's it! 

Inuyasha- hey! I'm not even in that story!

Sugar freak- I know. This story was about me and Shippo getting hyper.

Inuyasha- did that really happen?

Sugar freak- well I really didn't jump out of the bus window and Shippo was not really there but the rest is true!

Inuyasha-………………………..

Sugar freak- um Inuyasha?

Inuyasha- ……………………..

Sugar freak- I guess he fainted. Oh well! I would like to say I dedicate this story to Mr. Lewis and all of the whole science Olympiad team who have had to put up with my crazy hyperness for almost 3 years now, THANX A BUNCH YOU GUYS! Ok I'm done, any who G2G! and remember review people! See the little button? Just click it and send a review! I don't care if it says boga boga on it! Just send a review! And GO TAFT SCEINE OLYMPIAD! And I will not quit! NEVER! (Runs around screaming "NEVER!" until runs into a wall)


End file.
